Spike/Gallery/Equestria Girls
Spike in the Crystal Empire Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Applejack "no reason to fret" EG.png Rarity frantic "Twilight!" EG.png Spike with Twilight's bag EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight and Spike in Empire bedroom EG.png Spike holding a pillow EG.png|Spike fluffing his pillow. Spike asking Twilight what's wrong EG.png Twilight is worried EG.png Twilight "now that I'm a princess" EG.png Spike "that would be awesome!" EG.png|"That would be... awesome!" Twilight "no it would not!" EG.png Twilight "this crown and these wings" EG.png|Spike surprised- Twilight doesn't have confidence in herself?! Spike reassures Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike "big day tomorrow" EG.png Spike turning off the lamp EG.png Twilight and Spike going to sleep EG.png Spike falls asleep EG.png Spike in bed one eye open EG.png|Spike can't sleep... the reason why is off-screen. Twilight can't get comfortable in bed EG.png Cathy Weseluck credit and Spike EG opening.png Spike sleeping soundly EG.png Sunset knocks over lamp EG.png Spike still fast asleep EG.png Sunset places the lamp back on the nightstand EG.png Sunset trips over Spike's tail EG.png Spike jerks awake EG.png|Intruder alert! Sunset Shimmer bolting out of Twilight's room EG.png Twilight and Spike ready to give chase EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Twilight and Spike hearing Sunset's story EG.png Twilight and Spike listen to Princess Celestia EG.png Spike taking out the fake crown EG.png Spike holds up the fake crown EG.png Spike holding fake Element of Magic EG.png|Spike holding the fake Element of Magic. Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png|Spike, thinking: "I can't let Twilight go through this alone! She's like my big sister!" Spike speeds off after Twilight EG.png Spike follows Twilight through the mirror EG.png|Hang on, Twilight- Spike's a-coming! Spike joins Twilight 1 EG.png Spike joins Twilight 2 EG.png Spike spins through the vortex EG.png|Spike doesn't like getting stretched! Spike the dog Spike the dog's paws EG.png Spike the dog's tail EG.png Spike the dog's face EG.png Spike as a dog EG.png|I'm a... dog? What the... Spike "I have no idea what YOU are!" EG.png Twilight looking at her hands EG.png Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png|Jeez, Twilight- I know this is a lot to take in at once, but come on! Spike watching Twilight adjust EG.png Spike scratches himself EG.png Twilight hyperventilating EG.png Twilight on all fours EG.png Spike "like you, only not you" EG.png|"Like you... only not you. Your muzzle's really small". Spike covers Twilight's mouth EG.png|"Are you gonna scream again?" Twilight and Spike regard their new surroundings EG.png Twilight and Spike "where are we" EG.png Twilight and Spike outside the 'castle' EG.png Twilight and Spike "works for me" EG.png Twilight running like a pony EG.png Spike tapping Twilight's shoulder EG.png Twilight and Spike looking at a student EG.png Twilight and Spike getting strange looks EG.png Twilight acting like a pony in front of a student EG.png Twilight embarrassed EG.png Twilight trying to keep balance EG.png Twilight using stair rail as a support EG.png Spike mentions Twilight's "pesky wings" EG.png|"Look on the bright side- you don't have those pesky wings to worry about any more". Twilight glares at Spike EG.png|Twilight- "You're not helping, Spike". Spike- "Sorry". Spike "you don't exactly have your horn" EG.png Spike pushes the school door open EG.png Twilight and Spike enter the school EG.png Twilight and Spike in Canterlot High's main hall EG.png Twilight and Spike in empty hallway EG.png Twilight and Spike looking at 'artifacts' EG.png Twilight shocked by her reflection EG.png Twilight and Spike hear the school bell EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Twilight shielding her head on the floor EG.png Twilight crawling on the ground EG.png Twilight struggling out of the crowd EG.png Twilight tripping up EG.png Twilight, Flash, and Spike in hallway EG.png Spike "I don't think this is a castle" EG.png|"I don't think this is a castle". Twilight walking nervously through hallway EG.png Spike worried face EG.png|Spike's just as scared of this new reality as Twilight is. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in hallway EG.png Twilight about to fall over EG.png Twilight falls EG.png Teddy looks at Twilight on the ground EG.png Teddy smiles while looking at Twilight EG.png Twilight observes eco kids EG.png Twilight Sparkle "I don't get these funny clothes" EG.png Twilight looking at interacting students EG.png Twilight walks by Photo Finish EG.png Scootaloo nearly crashes into Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike puzzled EG.png Twilight enters the student restroom EG.png Twilight bolts out of the bathroom EG.png Twilight "what a strange new world" EG.png Helping Twilight fit in Twilight wandering the CHS halls EG.png Twilight and Spike poking their heads around a corner EG.png Twilight spying on Sunset Shimmer EG.png Spike growls angrily EG.png Sunset hears Twilight's challenge EG.png Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight Sparkle introduces herself EG.png Fluttershy meets Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight "it sounds like you're saying" EG.png Human Fluttershy point of view EG.png Fluttershy meets Spike EG.png|Very first episode reference much? Fluttershy and Spike "he's so cute!" EG.png Fluttershy feeds Spike a dog biscuit EG.png Spike eats dog biscuit EG.png Fluttershy confused EG.png|Spike: "Twilight- ix-nay on the 'My dog can' alk-tay!" Nervous Spike and Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy tells Twilight about the crown EG.png Fluttershy petting Spike's head EG.png Fluttershy "probably in her office" EG.png Twilight and Spike take off in opposite directions EG.png Fluttershy "third door on your left" EG.png Twilight and Spike running to Celestia's office EG.png Fluttershy calls out to Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike "pets on school grounds" EG.png Twilight Sparkle thanking Fluttershy EG.png Twilight and Spike about to meet Principal Celestia EG.png Twilight surprised by Celestia closing her door EG.png Twilight and Spike leaving Celestia's office EG.png Twilight talking to Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike talking in the school foyer EG.png Twilight drawing too much attention to herself EG.png Twilight biting lip EG.png Determined Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight determined in the school foyer EG.png Twilight "I have no idea!" EG.png Twilight hears the school bell again EG.png Twilight shielding herself from the student crowd EG.png Students fill the hallways again EG.png Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|Spike applying some mental correction to Twilight. Don't worry- it won't hurt. Twilight and Spike entering the gymnasium EG.png Twilight and Spike enter the gym EG.png Twilight and Spike hear "incoming!" EG.png Twilight and Spike falling streamers EG.png Pinkie Pie inflating yellow balloon EG.png Spike playing with a balloon EG.png Twilight surprised that Applejack knows her EG.png Applejack picks up a cider bottle EG.png Applejack uncaps a cider bottle with her teeth EG.png Applejack drinking apple cider EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight in the gym EG.png Twilight asking about Rainbow Dash EG.png Pinkie Pie bouncing on large balloon EG.png Twilight bids goodbye to Applejack and Pinkie EG.png Twilight and Spike race out of the gym EG.png Twilight vs Sunset EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 2 EG.png Twilight and Sunset "and her little dog too" EG.png Twilight "it's MY crown" EG.png Twilight and Sunset "whatever" EG.png Sunset belittles Twilight EG.png Spike barks at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Spike "is that a threat?" EG.png Sunset Shimmer stroking Spike's chin EG.png Sunset and Spike "oh, of course not" EG.png Spike growling at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer silences Spike EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 3 EG.png Sunset "the first thing about fitting in" EG.png Twilight and Spike alone in the dim hall EG.png Depressed Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike "do some research" EG.png Spike in Twilight's bag "research?" EG.png Twilight and Spike "I have to believe" EG.png Twilight runs into the CHS library EG.png Twilight, Spike, and Cheerilee in the library EG.png Twilight carrying stack of books EG.png Twilight holding book in her mouth EG.png Twilight handling books with her hands EG.png Twilight thrown back EG.png|Spike watches technology harm Twilight. Spike reading a book under a table EG.png Spike has an idea EG.png Spike leads Twilight to a tarp EG.png Spike pulls the dusty tarp away EG.png Twilight and Spike bed of books EG.png Twilight sits on bed of books EG.png Twilight and Spike "it's perfect" EG.png Spike cute panting EG.png Twilight scratches Spike's head EG.png Twilight scratching Spike's belly EG.png Twilight holding a yearbook EG.png Twilight opening the yearbook EG.png Twilight pointing to photo of human Main Five.png Spike hears there's a human Rarity EG.png Spike excited "there's a Rarity here?!" EG.png Spike "I thought we'd figured that out already" EG.png Spike concerned "not so much" EG.png Spike pulling the covers EG.png Spike worried about Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and Spike library nighttime EG.png Spike falls asleep next to Twilight EG.png Twilight holding Spike close EG.png Twilight and Spike in the library EG.png Reuniting the main 5 Spike making fun of Twilight EG.png Twilight tells Spike to get in the bag EG.png Optimistic Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike about to exit the library EG.png Twilight Sparkle calming breath EG.png Twilight determined and Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png Twilight Sparkle hopeful grin EG.png Students laughing at Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike worried wondering EG.png Twilight walking past students EG.png Twilight and Spike arm yank EG.png Twilight "everybody looking at me funny" EG.png Twilight shoved inside a classroom EG.png Twilight and Spike looking at Rarity EG.png Rarity takes Twilight's measurements EG.png Rarity rifling through her bag EG.png Rarity takes out green blouse EG.png Rarity disguises Twilight EG.png Rarity "no one will recognize you" EG.png Twilight in Rarity's disguise EG.png Rarity "we'll need a disguise for your dog" EG.png Rarity pokes Spike's nose EG.png|Spike doesn't care what Rarity looks like in any dimension- he still loves her! Human Rarity and dog Spike EG.png Rarity and Spike "so adorable" EG.png Rarity suggests a rabbit disguise EG.png Pinkie Pie offers to help EG.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Spike ducks inside Twilight's bag EG.png Spike hands Twilight the yearbook EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Twilight looking nervously at Flash EG.png Flash Sentry passes by Twilight EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Rarity "I have a solution" EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rarity "Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us" EG.png Spike in love EG.png|Oh, Spike... you little Romeo, you! Spike starting the music EG.png Spike sitting in Twilight's bag EG.png Some much needed support Spike in Twilight Sparkle's bag EG.png Twilight running to Carousel Boutique EG.png Twilight running behind a curtain EG.png Twilight slinks to the floor EG.png Spike thinking "hmm" EG.png Spike tell them the truth EG.png Spike "these girls rallied around you" EG.png Twilight and Spike in the mirror EG.png Twilight petting Spike EG.png Spike "unless, of course, we get stuck here" EG.png Twilight pulls back the curtain EG.png Spike jaw hanging open EG.png Spike speaks "pretty much spot-on" EG.png|"Nope- she's pretty much spot on". Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Spike actually a fire-breathing dragon EG.png|"I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!" Fluttershy talking to Spike EG.png Spike confused by Fluttershy's behavior EG.png Spike sitting next to Rarity EG.png Spike "maybe later" EG.png Main 5 running up to Twilight EG.png Spike "see? told you" EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Twilight "if we work together" EG.png Twilight carrying brooms EG.png Rarity sweeping and lovestruck Spike EG.png Spike in front of a mirror EG.png Spike trying on a mustache EG.png Spike trying on another mustache EG.png Twilight admiring her friends' new fashion EG.png Rarity guiding Twilight towards a dressing room EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Snips and Snails and puppy dogs' tails Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight awaiting the Fall Formal vote results EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Snips and Snails kidnap Spike EG.png Snips and Snails running with kidnapped Spike EG.png Snips and Snails exiting the school EG.png Snips and Snails run up to the statue EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png Snips and Snails restraining Spike EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Snips and Snails puzzled EG.png Snips and Snails release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Sunset waits for Twilight's decision EG.png Twilight making her choice EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Twilight and Spike make their stand EG.png The crown rolling past Spike EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike jumping on Sunset's head EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Snips and Snails running after Spike EG.png Spike trying to reach the door handle EG.png Sunset corners Spike at the door EG.png Spike tosses the crown to Rainbow Dash EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Main cast, Snips, and Snails looking at Sunset EG.png Twilight and Spike glare at Sunset EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Main six and Spike looking up at Sunset EG.png Spike licking Twilight's face EG.png Twilight holding arms out EG.png Twilight hugging Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike looking in the crater EG.png Sunset Shimmer smoldering in a large crater EG.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike bewildered EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Annoyed Spike "seriously?" EG.png Dog Spike annoyed EG.png Rarity picking up Spike EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png|I think Spike's enjoying Rarity's love a little too much. Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Spike "we better get going" EG.png Princess Twilight and winking Spike EG.png Twilight "starting to feel a little more comfortable" EG.png Twilight "I've been walking on two legs" EG.png Returning to Equestria Spike pops through the portal EG.png Spike has claws again EG.png Twilight and Spike returned home EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight "I wanna tell you all everything" EG.png Twilight and Spike "how did you know?" EG.png|Even Spike is scared by Pinkie's seemingly omnipotent knowledge. Bashful Twilight and Spike EG.png Princess Twilight holding Spike close EG.png |index}}